


Then she says 'I love you', like three drops of blood falling onto snow

by xxwhiterose



Series: White Rose Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Blood, Day 4, F/F, Gradient - Freeform, Hurt, Snow, White Rose Week, White Rose Week 2020, soft, weiss hurt, weiss injured, wrw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwhiterose/pseuds/xxwhiterose
Summary: “How is she?”Ruby looked up at the sound of Yang’s voice, finding that her elder sister had backtracked to walk alongside their leader. Ruby glanced back to the bundle held securely on her back with her cloak, a concerned look etched deep into her features.“Not good.”
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Then she says 'I love you', like three drops of blood falling onto snow

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be finished, and I'm sorry for leaving it at such a random part- Today was kinda busy so I only had time to throw this together. It's very rough so I'm super sorry about that ;((

“How is she?”

Ruby looked up at the sound of Yang’s voice, finding that her elder sister had backtracked to walk alongside their leader. Ruby glanced back to the bundle held securely on her back with her cloak, a concerned look etched deep into her features.

“Not good,” Ruby mumbled, a tone of fear underlining her voice. Yang gave her a pitied look, before lifting her hand to pull back the cloaked figure. Weiss flinched as the cold winds met her skin, bruised eyes turning to meet the blonde. 

“Hey there Princess. Stay with us, okay? I’d rather not get sued by your father,” Yang purred with a smirk. Weiss’ face turned into a frail smile at the attempted joke, but it was quickly replaced as another hiss of pain escaped her teeth. Yang’s look of mirth quickly disappeared, looking back to her sister with a look of unease. Ruby crossed her glance, before looking back down to the snow that covered the ground.

“We’re almost there,” Blake announced, having arrived at the top of the snowbank they were currently hiking, “I can see smoke just past the next hill.”

Yang hurried up to her partner, her semblance helping her climb as the snow melted around her. She stood on her toes once she reached the top, squinting. Ruby smiled in hope, turning her head so she could see the exhausted face of her partner, “Hear that Weiss? We’re almost there. Just hold out a little longer.”

“O..kay,” Weiss croaked in response, her face twisting as Ruby took another step. The leader frowned, turning to face Yang and Blake as she got nearer. Weiss wouldn’t be able to last much longer like this. Ruby’s cloak only offered so much warmth. Not to mention the loss of blood would make her colder too. Ruby could feel a warm patch on her back where Weiss had started to bleed through the bandages.

They’d gotten caught up in a storm during their mission in Solitas, which had prompted all of them to turn back immediately by Weiss’ suggestion. That was when they’d been attacked by a pride of Sabyrs. They’d come out of the snow so quickly. One had pounced onto Weiss straight away, while the others kept pushing the rest of the team away from her. 

Ruby remembered hearing Weiss’ cries, then her silver eyes lit up. The Sabyrs all faded from existence instantly, just like the Apathy back when Ruby had used them on the Brunswick Farm. Ruby would’ve been excited about it, but the only thing on her mind had been, and still was Weiss, who still hadn’t risen from the snow.

Ruby had rushed over beside her partner in a flurry of rose petals, finding Weiss grasping at her side as crimson blood soaked into the snow beneath her. She grabbed onto Ruby’s wrist with a grip Ruby didn’t even know she had, tears pooling in her wide ocean eyes as she struggled to cough out panicked words. She’d been bitten by the Grimm, a deep stab wound that punctured through her side that wouldn’t heal by aura alone. Ruby had been so scared, her hands pressed against Weiss’ side as she faded in and out of consciousness. Yang had yelled at Ruby that they needed to find shelter before any more Grimm appeared, so the crimsonette had picked Weiss up in her arms and ran.

They’d eventually found an old worn down log cabin, which they quickly found was evicted due to Grimm concerns in the area. It was there that they got to finally see the extent of the wounds their teammate had suffered. They had scoured the cabin they were in for first-aid, but had only managed to find some old bandages and a very old bottle of whiskey. 

They’d settled down for the night there, having treated Weiss to the best of their abilities. Ruby had refused to leave her side, even going as far as to use her cape to cover both Weiss and her to keep them warm. Yang and Blake had forfeit any arguments against it, the bee duo taking turns on watch duty throughout the night while Ruby made sure Weiss stayed with them by telling her any stories she could think of.

The next morning, Weiss had gotten even paler than before. Her usually stunning blue eyes were reduced to a pale, sickly colour, black bags discolouring her eyes. She would have easily been thought dead by any stranger if it wasn’t for her recovering aura flashing every so often. They’d made a makeshift sling out of Ruby’s cape, gently placing Weiss into it and hoisting it onto Ruby’s back. The storm had settled during the night, but cold winds still whipped at their skin like icy chains.

Ruby’s brows drew together as the thought, looking at the smoke in the distance. As close as they were, it’d still take a couple hours for them to reach the town at this pace. Ruby had to move slowly so she didn’t hurt Weiss, but there was no point in them all going slow. Most of the time Yang and Blake were ahead anyway.

“Yang, Blake,” Ruby hummed, both named girls turning to face their leader at the call. Ruby’s eyes were cloudy in thought as she looked up to them, “I want you to go to the village before us. Maybe they’ll have something that can get Weiss help faster, or painkillers, or...something.”

“But what if you’re attacked?” Yang asked worriedly. The youngest shook her head, looking back at her partner on her shoulder. Her eyes were shut, but she was letting out heavy breaths of pain, sweat starting to bead on her forehead.

“If it comes down to it, I’ll use my semblance to escape,” she explained, bumping her head tenderly off Weiss’, “Please. I don’t want to lose her.”

Yang looked conflicted, looking between Ruby and Weiss. Blake appeared behind her, placing her hand carefully on the blonde’s shoulder, “We’ll be back as soon as we can.”

Yang sighed, her shoulders sagging forward as her partner pulled her away. She lifted her hand up as she ran down the slope, “Stay safe!”

“We will,” Ruby hummed quietly, sparing another glance at Weiss on her shoulder. She was mumbling quietly, her face twitching as she slept. Ruby’s heart contorted in fear, knowing a feverish sleep when she saw it. 

“Ru..Ruby..?” Weiss mumbled, pressing her face deeper into the crook of the crimsonette’s neck. Ruby swallowed thickly, shivering as a cool wind hit her face.

“Yeah Weiss… I’m here.”

“‘M… scared.”

Ruby craned her neck awkwardly, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Weiss’ face, “I know. We’ll make it through this. I promise.”

Ruby felt Weiss relax in her arms, a small smile growing on the ex-heiress’ face, “Trust..you..”


End file.
